


My Kingdom for You

by ArrowStories2005



Series: The Royalty's Chaos [1]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Implied Sleepceit, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Characters, Other, Potions, Swearing, Virgil POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowStories2005/pseuds/ArrowStories2005
Summary: IDK





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes another story because this idea struck me like lightning. So another story to add to the pile. SORRY FOR MY DUMB BRAIN!

The room was pitch black, bloody corpses piled in the corner (I know that because Deceit comes in everyday, turns the light on and asks me to marry him and I say "NO!"), rotting flesh attacking my nose with every inhalation and breathing through my mouth was way worse because you could taste the blood.

"Roman, if you can hear me all these miles away, please, save me." I whisper not wanting to wake the snake. I think I'm hearing things because I hear footsteps, bells and swords clashing.

"Hey you! Get back! No sto- AAHH!" A demon guard shouts in his raspy voice.

"DECEIT! SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!!!" A familiar voice calls, it takes me a moment to realise its Roman's voice. The cell door opens and Deceit unchains me and drags me out. White is all I see for a second.

 "Virgil!" Roman calls out and I look at him, tears are welling in his eyes. Deceit pinches nose to cut off my oxygen supply. I open my mouth for a quick breath, a sour liquid gets poured down my throat and the last thing I see is my fiance with a horrified look on his face.


	2. The Royal Family

King Emile Sanders <Married> Queen Remy Lulany Sanders

 

* * *

 

 

Prince Thomas Sanders <Married> Logan Mindie Sanders

V

Prince Patton Sanders

* * *

Prince Roman Sanders <Engaged> Virgil Axin

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italics is sign language.  
> Bold is thoughts.  
> Dother is a term I made (basically means dad-mother)

I wake up in the palace medical room and I know that because Roman's broken a bone more than once. I try to sit up but I'm tied down, I close my eyes, suddenly, I'm in Deceit's dungeon, being chained down, in a pitch black room, alone. Until...

"Virgil, it's okay, you're safe." Roman says, I open my eyes and calm my breathing down as he takes off my restraints.

"Roman! Wait!" His brother, Thomas yells from behind him.

"No! He's  _my_ fiance and I'm taking him to my tower!" Roman retorts. The second I'm free he picks me up bridal style and carries me to my room because by law we can't share the same bedroom until for another three weeks (until we're married). I try to speak to tell him I can walk but my voice feels like it's on fire.

 

We get to my room and he puts me on my bed. I don't try to speak because I know sign language will get across the same message.  **Thank you Logan** , I think to myself.

_What's wrong? You look like you've been crying._

"Deceit..." Roman begins, he's never trailed off, and has only used that tone for bad news, my breathing picks up, and he places a hand around my waist. "Deceit turned you female. The potion lasts for seven years."

 _Seven years of bad luck._ I sign as I move closer to him.  _I know that whatever comes, I'm still me._ He smiles and kisses my forehead gently. Someone begins knocking on my door, I'm back in the carriage, on the way back to the castle, from my old home, Deceit jumps out, points a musket at me. Roman wraps his arms around my rib cage protectively and my flashback ends.

"Hey, Ro! I know you two are in there! Don't make me get your dother to kick the door down!" I let out a sigh of relief because King Emile has a personality like my older brother.

"YOU WOULDN'T!!" Roman responds.

"Oh Remy!~" Emile sings.

"ROMAN JAY SANDERS!!! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE NOW BEFORE I DRAG IT HERE!!!" Remy commands and I laugh slightly.

"You've got to admit those two are like my brother and father." I state my voice finally working for me. Walking three steps causes me to fall so Roman helps me to the entrance. I take a deep breath, open the door, Queen Remy gives me a look up and down and Roman hands me over to her. Remy is either really strong or I'm really light. Probably both.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm taken to Abby, the royal tailor.

"Here's the situation I was telling you about and you already met Virgil. Have fun!" Remy says and goes

* * *

It takes an hour but I'm in a comfortable black and purple dress, black cape, silver jewellery and dark purple flat shoes.

"Absolutely stunning." She says in her country accent and I give her a hug.

"Thank you Abby." I respond as I hug her.

"Go show the Queen." She commands. I nod and walk towards the library to ask Logan where she might be. Holy mother of the seven angels, this outfit has room for movement.


	5. Chapter 5

I walk into the library and yes I find Logan but I also find Roman, Thomas, King Emile, Queen Remy and Patton. Patton is drawing and the rest of them are reading on magic. Well Patton was drawing until the adorable 4 year old takes my hand and pulls me down to play Patty Cake. It takes seven rounds before Logan turns around and when he does he taps Roman's shoulder. Patton unfortunately cuts it off at ten which is less than normal and at the end I realise everyone's staring at us.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"You look amazing!" Roman responds. "And your walking!"

"I didn't notice." I explain. "Maybe I'm getting stronger." But the next thing Patton says floors everybody in the room even the maid.

"Deceit needs you to be moving to get info on us or make you do things. Your aura has shifted." When Patton finishes a voice, Deceit's voice, rings through the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wicka = Witch but more domestic and good.  
> Bold for thoughts

"Such a clever 4 year old." Deceit says. **How does he know?** "He has magic because he was born under a solar eclipse and from a wicka. Such a clever prince, but I don't need her watching you, I only need to know what she knows." And then the Queen moves over to Patton, covers his ears and shouts...

"FUCK YOU!!" She turns to the maid and takes her hands off her grandson's ears. "Take him to his room please." The maid obliges, leads Patton from the room and once they're out of earshot Remy starts again. " If you weren't such a pussy you wouldn't need Virgil to do your dirty work, so show yourself Damien or so help me I'll start a manhunt and you'll die for treason!"

"Oh please! You're just a little girl! You don't have the power!" Damien retorts. Remy raises and smirks.

"Wanna test that theory?" She looks at Emile and he walks out and comes back with a guard.

"By royal decree, I launch a manhunt for Damien Sanare with a charge of high treason, a reward of 200000 crowns alive and 150000 crowns dead. And the wedding is to be postponed." The guard nods and walks away. Roman walks to my back, lightly binds my hands together and escorts me to my room.


	7. Chapter 7

When we get there, Roman sits on my bed, I join him.  **HOLY MOTHER OF THE SEVEN ANGELS, WHAT ELSE DOES DECEIT KNOW?!** My cheeks grow wet, my chest becomes a cage, I try to regulate my breathing, in and out and in and out and in and out and...

 

... Darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the final chapter will be published within the next week but don't worry it's only because I'm shifting POV so there will be a sequel because I really like writing this series. I write it on my notepad when I can't get to sleep or I'm bored at school (that does mean in lessons) before I put it online. The final chapter will probably be up today.

I wake up in a cell with a splitting headache and Queen Remy staring at me intently.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I was hoping you would tell me. One second you're having a panic attack the next you were out of your chains with Roman pinned under your knee." My eyes widen, my throat tightens and a million questions fill my mind. "Roman's alright from the event, he's just startled. Now do you remember anything?" She responded.

"No, I don't. I remember panicking, Roman sitting on the be with me and then darkness." I look her in the eyes. "What's happening with me?"

"I don't know." She says painfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a bonus chapter if you want there to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this tale but only the beginning of the story

Remy leaves, letting the information sink in. I curl in on myself. I sob quietly, cheeks growing wet and only one question on my mind...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**...What now?**


	10. BONUS CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit's POV  
> Underlined is Deceit and Virgil  
> Bold is thoughts  
> This is the last chapter of this book.  
> Look for the Sequel.

She's having a panic attack. Perfect. Let's try that spell to activate the potion.

"Son, mother, father, daughter, brother, sister and lover. Let this control break all bonds. The mind and body mine to control, the eyes mine to see with and the voice mine to speak with." I call out and it works.

 

* * *

 

 

We stand up and Princey stares at us.

"Virgil, are you feeling alright?" He asks us.

"I'm fine, just... concerned." We respond, he looks at us with questions in his eyes but bites his tongue on them. We walk over to the vanity and Roman just stands up in front of the bed. We pick up a hairbrush and try and comb our hair, try being the keyword because it's rather difficult with these shackles. Princey finally notices our struggle, brushes our hair and unties us.

 **Oh, what a mistake!** I think as  we rub our wrists. We grab his right wrist and pull it the wrong way so he writhes in pain for a moment.

"I now have full control, she's fully slipped under and stopped fighting back whether she knew she was or not." I laugh out using her voice as a jacket. Roman manoeuvres a bit, successfully pins me against the wall and hits a red button.

"You wouldn't hurt me, would you Roman?" We ask, disguising the snake eye and he loosens his grip. I knock Roman off balance and hold him down on the ground using only our body weight. He brings his knees to his chest and bucks us off. We go to kick him in the side of the head, he catches our leg, we bend back as far as we can go, bring our other leg up, flip him over us and pin him under our knee. The guards run in, pull us off of Roman, pinch our nose, clamp our mouth shut and then she passes out.

 

* * *

 

 

"STUPID PRINCEY!!! STUPID EX FIANCE OF MINE!!!!" I scream at the heavens. "I'll take everything you hold dear, just you wait my sweet Amber. Emile may be your husband but I was your first!"


End file.
